fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thertium/Nefertari
Active Skills First Skill= Chance to charm all enemies for 1 turns & decrease their defense by 15%. Increase Ozymandias Attack/Defense by 10% if he's on the field |leveleffect = |l1 = 70% |l2 = 73% |l3 = 76% |l4 = 79% |l5 = 82% |l6 = 85% |l7 = 88% |l8 = 91% |l9 = 94% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants Guts statuts for 1 time, 3 turns for one party' member. Recovers HP per turn for 5 turns. |leveleffect = |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1200 HP |l3 = 1400 HP |l4 = 1600 HP |l5 = 1800 HP |l6 = 2000 HP |l7 = 2200 HP |l8 = 2400 HP |l9 = 2600 HP |l10 = 3000 HP |2leveleffect = HP Regen + |2l1 = 500 HP |2l2 = 550 HP |2l3 = 600 HP |2l4 = 650 HP |2l5 = 700 HP |2l6 = 750 HP |2l7 = 800 HP |2l8 = 850 HP |2l9 = 900 HP |2l10 = 1000 HP |c1 = 9 |c2 = 9 |c3 = 9 |c4 = 9 |c5 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c7 = 8 |c8 = 8 |c9 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= NP Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 40% |2l2 = 45% |2l3 = 50% |2l4 = 55% |2l5 = 60% |2l6 = 65% |2l7 = 70% |2l8 = 75% |2l9 = 80% |2l10 = 90% |c1 = 9 |c2 = 9 |c3 = 9 |c4 = 9 |c5 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c7 = 8 |c8 = 8 |c9 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank = A Restore party's HP. Reduces damage taken against Anti-Forteress NP. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1200 HP |l3 = 1500 HP |l4 = 1700 HP |l5 = 2000 HP |2leveleffect = Damage Taken - |2l1 = 500 |2l2 = 600 |2l3 = 700 |2l4 = 800 |2l5 = 1000 |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars every turn for 5 turns. |chargeeffect = Star Regen + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |250,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |2,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |5}} |52 = |61 = |12}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *Nefertari can be added to summon story. *She shares the exact ATK/HP values at minimum with Tamamo no Mae.